


A Haunted House Adventure

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis takes Mitch's advice and invites Clementine on a double date to a haunted house, but things don't go exactly as planned....
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Haunted House Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Really?” Louis asked as he sat down in the staff room.

“Yep. When I went there with Brody she wouldn’t leave my arms. It was fucking great!” Mitch said with a smile as he recounted the date.

Louis’ face beamed as he pushed away from the table and stood up. “I can’t believe it! A haunted house? If I go with Clem, then...” A blush overtook his face as he thought about Clem jumping into his arms. They had to go on this date! Without another word he sprinted out of the room, making his way through the diner in search of his girlfriend. He found her by the pickup window with a plate of burgers and fries. “Clem! Hey! Oh sorry, are you busy?” He asked shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

“A bit. What’s up?” She asked, organizing the plates in her hands.

“I was wondering if you want to go on a date this weekend to a haunted house. We could even go with Prisha and Violet or Aasim and Ruby and make it a fun double date. Or even triple!”

“I’d love to. It sounds fun.” She answered with a smile. Louis smiled, giving her a quick kiss before going back to work. He couldn’t wait for the weekend.

\---

“Are you sure you and Ruby don’t want to join us?” Louis asked as he stood by his car.

“Yeah. It’s not really my scene or Ruby’s.” Aasim said with a shrug before he turned to leave.

“Alright, well next time you have to join the group date.”

Aasim smiled. “Okay. Oh, you know I heard that in a haunted house on Coney Island they had these really realistic body bags and when one of them fell down it turned out to be a real body.” His voice was so matter of fact for such a terrifying statement. “Well, have fun.”

Louis gave a nervous laugh before entering his car, his heart pounding at the story he had just heard. _That won’t happen on our date… will it?_ Pushing aside his fear, he headed out to pick up the others.

“Welcome to the haunted house!” The greeter called out in a loud and spooky voice. “You two may enter!” She pointed a finger at Louis and Clementine.

“Alright, we’ll meet up afterwards.” Clementine said to Violet and Prisha.

“Okay.” Violet replied before turning her attention back to the conversation she was having with Prisha.

Louis felt his heart race as he entered the door. _Calm down, Louis. It’s just a doorway._ He froze as he saw body bags hanging, blocking their passage. Why did they have to have them here? He slowly pushed through with Clem’s help. _What if one of them is real?!? Like in Aasim’s story?_

As they made their way down the narrow hall, bright lights flickered and eerie sounds groaned through the walls. Louis held onto Clem’s hand, hoping that he wasn’t sweating too much as his fear grew. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the shadow. A high pitched scream rang throughout the halls, but it didn’t belong to Clementine. Instead it was Louis’ voice. He held onto Clem his pulse quickening with each passing minute. This wasn’t playing out like he thought it would.

Prisha and Violet started to make their way down the hall. Neither of them seem fazed by the house at all. A loud scream echoed through the hall ahead of them, yet it didn’t sound like the other manufactured ones.

“Sounds like someone got scared.” Violet commented as she walked past a talking head on a platter.

“I wonder which scare got them?” Prisha asked. Her curiosity kept getting the better of her. She examined each scare the house threw their way, trying to figure out how they had made that ghost disappear or how they had used the lights to create that illusion. Violet followed closely behind, helping boost her girlfriend up whenever something was out of reach.

“Can you give me a hand?” Prisha asked as she looked up. “I wanna see how they made that spirit look so real.”

“Sure.” Violet hoisted Prisha up. A man suddenly appeared from the shadows.

“Ma’am. Ma’ams, please. Get down from that device.” His tone was serious.

“I’ve almost got it figured out.” Prisha said fidgeting with the device.

Violet looked back at the man with a straight face.

“She’s almost got it figured out.”

“Oh! So that’s how they did it. Fascinating…” Prisha hopped down and the pair walked away, leaving the man confused and frustrated.

Clem felt slightly guilty at the fact that she was enjoying this haunted house so much when Louis clearly wasn’t. It wasn’t because of the scares that she was enjoying herself, but rather the fact that every time something scary happened Louis would hold onto her, hugging her tightly right before moving on. She hoped that the experience would last longer, but before she knew it they were through the house. Louis collapsed on the ground, letting out a shaky sigh.

“Are you okay?” Clem asked with concern, sitting down beside him.

“Yeah.” His voice cracked slightly before he cleared his throat. “Yeah. I just guess haunted houses aren’t for me.” He gave a little smile before looking down at his feet.

“Well, don’t worry. We don’t have to do it again. Sometimes date locations are just not for us.” As she finished her sentence, she caught sight of Prisha and Violet making their way out. She waved her hand and the two quickly joined them.

“It looks like you had a great time.” Violet said sarcastically, looking down at Louis.

“Yeah. I thought it was fun, but Louis not so much. How was it for you guys?”

“It was going fine until we got kicked out.” Violet grumbled, her arms crossed.

“Why? What happened?” Louis asked as he looked up at them.

“Well, they weren’t exactly happy with me trying to figure out how they did those scares.” Prisha replied. “And then Violet accidentally hit someone.”

“He came out from the shadows. What was I supposed to do? Not let my reflexes take over?” Violet mumbled angrily.

“Well, this date was a failure.” Louis groaned, standing up. “Wanna grab some dinner and then call it a day?”

\---

Mitch felt pretty proud of the repair he did on the kitchen sink. He smiled as he wiped the sweat off his face. _Goodbye, nasty ass water. Hello, kickass sink._

Suddenly the door slammed opened, Louis huffing as he stomped his way over. “What the hell, Mitch? You ass!”

“Start over.”

Louis took a deep breath. “Good sir. The plan did not go like you said it would! Clem didn’t spend the whole time clutching to me and jumping into my arms. Instead I was jumping into hers!”

“Well, it sounds like Clem had a good time.” Mitch said with a smirk as he packed up his tool kit.

Louis tried to make a comment, but couldn’t seem to come up with one. Instead he grumpily exited the room. Next time he wouldn’t take dating advice from Mitch.


End file.
